The present invention relates to the mounting of panels and more particularly to an improved mounting frame member including a resilient gasket.
Glass panels, such as window glass, mirrors or the like are often mounted in metal frames comprising elongated channel members incorporating a resilient gasket in the channel to protect the edge of the panel and to aid in securing the panel in the channel member. Assembly of the frame and panel is normally accomplished by placing the resilient gasket by hand about an edge of the panel and then inserting the panel and gasket into the channel member. The dimensions of the channel member and resilient gasket are such that the panel is snugly received in the channel member. During the assembly, however, the gasket may become distorted and misaligned in relation to the panel edge and channel. Such gasket misalignment may result in undesirable stretching or compression of the gasket which is unsightly and which can adversely affect the protection of the panel edge in the channel. Normally the panel and frame must be disassembled and assembly repeated. Accordingly, a relatively high level of skill and time is required to effect the proper assembly of the panel, gasket and frame.
Efforts have been made to speed up the assembly process by prepositioning the resilient gasket in the mounting frame and then inserting the panel edge. However, with conventional gaskets and frames, the resilient gasket may still be deformed during the assembly process so that it is improperly positioned in the channel member to protect and seal the panel edge therein.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing deficiencies and permits a rapid assembly of panels in mounting frames with very few rejections.